


Refounding Parents

by stargazingatmidnight



Category: We're Alive, We're Alive (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gay, Humor, I hope, LIKE JUST, M/M, Multi, Reincarnation, SO, THERE IS A SEVERE LACK OF CRACK AND GENERAL LIGHTHEARTED SILLINESS IN THIS FANDOM, Texting, agender cj, all - Freeform, also micheal has a brother, and its, crackfic, expect it was micheal/angel and pegs/cj, groupchat, inspired by the hamilton fics, it basically follows canon!, minimal angst, non binary angel, the 'squad' gets gay and drunk basically
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-20 14:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10664544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargazingatmidnight/pseuds/stargazingatmidnight
Summary: It's been 250 years since The Outbreak. Society progressed back to how things were before The Outbreak. The Refounding Parents of America have been reincarnated and this is their groupchat





	1. Chapter 1

**GrumpyCat**

**PegsE:** !!!! Are you ready?!?????

**MichealG** : Pegs it's four am

**PegsE** : I know!! I'm so excited!! three hours and we leave to move in to the new house!!!

**MichealG** : It is too early for that many explanation marks 

**PegsE** : You're just a bitter old man!!! Can you believe we get to stay in the same house??? 

**MichealG** : Easily? Pegs they're allocated by where you live and we live right next to each other...

**PegsE:** GOD MICHEAL CAN'T U JUST BELIEVE IN FATE AND THE MAGIC OF THE UNIVERSE

**MichealG:** No. Go back to sleep Pegs

**PegsE:** I'M TOO EXCITED WHAT IF WE MEET THE PEOPLE WE'RE GOING TO MARRY???? WHAT IF WE MEET THE PEOPLE WE'RE GOING TO BE BEST FRIENDS WITH FOREVER???

**MichealG:** Goodnight Pegs. I'll see you in three hours

**PegsE:** fiNE U GRUMP

**PegsE:**...

**PegsE:** ily

**MichealG:** ily 2

* * *

  **PrettyBoy**

**ChinewP** : Hey. You up?

**AngelS** : What's up? you ok?

**ChinewP:** Nervous. I mean. Fuck em. but what if they're assholes?

**AngelS:** Then I'll kick their asses

**ChinewP:** And risk fucking up your nails??

**AngelS:** That's how much I love you

**ChinewP:** <3

**AngelS:** <3

**AngelS** : seriously though I'm sure it'll be fine! I mean yeah there's still assholes but like half of the first council was queer af so we've got them to back us up

**ChinewP:** True

**ChinewP:** We're just living up to our namsakes

**AngelS:** Hell yeah u can't be patriotic and homophobic it just doesn't work? Didn't Margaret Jiang and Micheal Cross write like a whole law on defending sexual, racial and gender minorities??

**ChinewP:** Ugh you've become so obsessed with General of the Armies Cross

**AngelS** : Have u seen the photos that boy was f i n e

**ChinewP:** Which ones? 

**AngelS:** all of them

**ChinewP:**  He was like 28 in The Tower

**AngelS:** *27

**AngelS:** #hotmess

**ChinewP:** and 57 after the wars

**AngelS:** #daddy

**ChinewP:** bLOCKED

* * *

**#LeFèvreDidntDieForThis**

**LizzieB**  What time are you heading down tomorrow?

**LizzieB** : I'm thinking around 12? We could unpack and then go wander and get something to eat?

**RileyD:** Sounds good! What you wearing?

**LizzieB:** I'm thinking that little off-shoulder blue top with the white pants? And I'm going blow out my hair?

**RileyD:** sounds good

* * *

  **MonChou**

**RileyD** : God Why am I so gay

**AngelS** : Preach

**RileyD:** I need to get laid

**AngelS** : PREACH

 

* * *

  **CrazyCatLady**

 

**MattieG:** Pegs you ready?

**PegsE:** IS HE FINALLY READY

**MattieG:** I know right?

**MattieG** : Like whats taking him so long

**MattieG** : All his stuff is in the trunk

**MattieG** : Hes the least maintaince person ive ever known

**MattieG:** And yet hes been locked in his room for hours

**PegsE:** u kno he could be getting emotional

**MattieG** : AHAHAHAHAHHAAH

**PegsE:** hey come on your brother is a sensitive soul

**PegsE** : remember that time he saw the baby bird fall out of the tree and cried until your parents let him give it a funeral?

**MattieG:** No??? I'm pretty sure it was before my time lmfao. Theres three years between us remember?? Of course he would have been sensitive when you were kids!

**PegsE:** this happened when we were thirteen

**MattieG** : What

**PegsE:** he got really upset because 'it has wings but it still fell'

**MattieG:** What

**PegsE:** like i said. s e n s i t i v e

**MattieG:** Maybe he could be more sensitive to taking equal turns on the xbox

**PegsE** : i bet u ten whole dollars he will give you an emotional going away talk

**MattieG** : Hah deal

**MattieG** : When I win

**MattieG:** Shit hold on brb

**PegsE** : lANguAge

**PegsE:** mattie?

**PebsE:** maaaaaaattieeeee?

**PegsE:** m a t t i e?????

**PegsE** : HES GIVING U THE TALK RIGHT NOW ISNT HE

**PegsE:** HAH DID U CRY? DID HE CRY? YOU BOTH CRIED DIDN'T YOU

* * *

** GoddamnHippie **

**MichealG** : why did my brother just give you ten dollars

**PegsE** : :-}

**MichealG** : stop that

**PegsE** : =$

**MichealG** : STOP

**PegsE:**  *<:o)

**MichealG muted the chat**

**PegsE:** T.T

* * *

** BowToTheMonarch **

**AngelS:** YOURE SO FUCKED

**ChinewP:**?!??!??!!

**AngelS:** flatmate1.jpg

**ChinewP:** oh no

* * *

**GrumpyCat**

**PegsE:** UR IN TROUBLE

**MichealG:** what

**PegsE:** mynewbestfriend.jpg

**MichealG:**  oh no

* * *

**ShesBeautyShesGraceShellPunchYouInTheFace**

**RileyF:** Guess who is not prepared

**LizzyB:** who?

**RileyF** : you.jpg

**LizzyB:** oh no

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Flat2**

**MichealG added SaulG and RileyD to Flat2**

**SaulG:** ah cool thanks dude

**RileyD:** \o/

* * *

**GrumpyCat**

**PegsE:** i have an idea

**MichealG** : Oh no

**PegsE:** im gonna get you laaaaaaaaaid

**MichealG** : Pegs no

* * *

**PegsE added AngelS and KellyK to Flat3-2.0**

**KellyK** : ? we already have a chat?

**PegsE:** wait for it (wait for it wait)

**AngelS:** GOD HELP AND FORGIVE ME

**PegsE:** I WANNA BUILD SOMETHIN THATS GONNA OUTLIVE ME

**AngelS:** WHAT DO YOU WANT BURR

**PegsE:** WHAT DO YOU WANT BURR

**AngelS** : IF YOU STAND FOR NOTHING BURR

**PegsE** : WHAT'LL U FALL FOR?!

**KellyK** : what

* * *

**PegsE changed Flat3-2.0 to Building2**

**AngelS:** ohhhhhh yesssss :D

**PegsE:** :D

**PegsE add MichealG to Building2**

**MichealG:** ohhh

**MichealG added SaulG and Riley D to Building2**

**AngelS added ChinewP to Building2  
**

**KellyK added VictorS to Building"**

**RileyD added LizzyB to Building2**

**ChinewP added Puck to Building2**

**Puck added BurtM to Building2**

**BurtM added DatuO and TanyaG to Building2**

**BurtM:** What is this?

**AngelS:** We have the check stubs. From separate accounts

**BurtM:** what

**PegsE:** Almost a thousand dollars, paid in different amounts

**BurtM:** if I had 1000 dollars to spend in a single check do you really think id be in collage?

**DatuO:** To a Mr. James Reynolds way back in Seventeen ninety-one

**MichealG:** just go with it

**AngelS:** Is that what you have?

**MichealG:** ARE YOU DONE

**M** **ichealG:** Okay

**PegsE:** ROLLCALL

**PegsE:** name, pronouns, major

**PegsE:** Pegs Eliot, she/her, Agricultural with sustainability 

**AngelS:** Angel Salk, he/him or they/them depending, law and politics

**RileyD:** MON CHOU IT IS YOU

**RileyD** : Riley Dodin, she/her, communications with languages 

**AngelS:** RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYY MY PETITE CROISSANT

**PegsE:** Croissant?

**AngelS:** layers 

**ChinewP:** Chinew Parng, they/them, economics and politics 

**MichealG:** Micheal Gleason, he/him, Statistics, History with international studies and Journalism, on command track 

**Puck** : holy shit dude 

**PegsE:** I know right

**Puck:** Puck and only puck call me anything else on wish of death, He/him, communications 

**SaulG** : Saul Geez, he/him, engineering with field medication 

**KellyK:** Kelly Klein, she/her, law 

**LizzieB:** Lizzy Byhower, she/her, undecided but leaning towards biological sciences  

**VictorS:** Victor Sturcke, he/him, chemical engineering 

**DatuO** : Datu Olegario, he/him, Mechanical  Engineering

**BurtM:** Burt Marvin, he/him, Business management and military history, also on command track

**TanyaG:** Tanya Gibson, she/her, Biomedical sciences with microbiology

**PegsE:** wait holy shit

**PegsE:** this is so weird

**DatuO:** what?

**PegsE:** havent you guys noticed????

**KellyK** : noticed what

**PegsE:** look at the chat members

**KellyK:**??

**KellyK:** holy shit

**PegsE:**??? right??

**LizzieB:** oh my god that is weird

**SaulG:** what??

**PegsE:** we all have the names of the original council?

**PegsE:**  and like. Those dudes that died.

**SaulG:** HEY

**LizzieB:** OI

**DatuO:** RUDE

**AngelS:** TOO SOON

**PegsE:**  IT WAS 200 YEARS AGO

**PegsE:** but yeah. Weird

**MichealG:** well they are popular names?

**PegsE:** MAYBE

**MichealG:** no Pegs

**PegsE:** IT COULD BE FATE

**MichealG:** No Pegs

**AngelS:** DESTINIY

**MichealG** : oh for fucks sake there’s two of them

**MichealG** : What did I do to deserve this

**BurtM** : Had a fourth of July party during a zombie outbreak in a past life?

**MichealG:** FIRST OF ALL THAT WAS A DEMOCRATTICALLY VOTED FOR PARTY YOU CANNOT BLAME GENERAL OF THE ARMIES CROSS FOR SOMETHING THE REST OF THE TOWER SURVIVORS VOTED FOR

**MichealG:** SECOND OF ALL THEY ARE NOT ZOMBIES OKAY ITS BEEN 200 YEARS WE HAVE CONCLUDED THAT THEY ARE NOT GODDAMN ZOMBIES THEY ARE A PARASITIC SPECIES  

**VictorS:**  sore spot?

**PegE:** like you wouldn’t believe you’d think he knew the guy

**MichealG:** I JUST THINK HE DESERVES A LITTLE RESPECT

**Puck:** okay he’s considered one of the refounding fathers of America and one of the three biggest heroes of the war(s) if we respect the dude anymore hed be a god

**AngelS:**  I wouldn’t mind worshiping at his altar ;)

**ChinewP:** ANGEL

**PegsE changed AngelS’s screenname to ‘TheSIsForSin’**

**TheSIsForSin:** ;)

* * *

**GrumpyCat**

  **MichealG:** fuck

**PegsE** : ;) ;) ;)

* * *

**Building2 **

**LizzieB:** so how does everyone know each other?? I mean everyone seems to know someone?

**PegsE:** me and micheal grew up beside each other

**TheSIsForSin:** so did me and CP. I know Riley because we’re like??? Cousins???

**RileyD:** like four times removed. But we were close in age so we’ve been friends since we were like five

**RileyD:** I know Lizzie from school

**VictorS:** I’ve been dating Kelly for three years now

**KellyK:** <3

**VictorS** : <3

**BurtM:** I know Datu from mechanics

**DatuO:** and I know Tanya from the neighbourhood

**SaulG:** And I don’t know shit

**Puck:** ^^

**PegsE:** ok so everyone is free tonight night so??? Come up to our flat and we’ll all get to know each other!! Bring snacks and alcohol!

**LizzieB:** Yes!!!

**RileyD:** We’ll be there :D

**DatuO** : So will all of us!

**BurtM:** what?

**DatuO:** SO WILL ALL OF US

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hamilton still exists in this universe because I SAY SO  
> This is basically set in 2017 because of the set-back humanity's development had with the zombies so it's 2017 but 2219 and theres no trump and also racism/homophobia etc is very much not accepted because the council were all very gay and not-white   
> SO basically man I wish we had a zombie outbreak 200 years ago

**Author's Note:**

> I am incredibly proud of myself for making We're Alive's first crack fic
> 
> Proper introductions shall be made in the next chapter :) This is just establishing the already-existing friendships


End file.
